


Tell Me, Darling, How Your Heart Beats Without Mine

by elleinstead



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, Miscommunication, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinstead/pseuds/elleinstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor visits Loki in his prison after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Darling, How Your Heart Beats Without Mine

"Loki," Thor said with blood and sweat mixing together on his lip.

 _How fitting that he should be so broken because of me and yet not by my hand_ , thought Loki, hands long ago become numb due to the chains holding him to the ground.

"Brother, tell me how to save you and I will. You know that I only wish for your happiness." 

_What makes you think I want to be saved. Do you think that I do not enjoy this game we play?_

"Please, tell me!" Thor grabbed the bars separating him from his brother, broken nails splitting further from the force.

In his mind, Loki smiled.


End file.
